Trusting Your Heart
by Greaterpain4
Summary: Omoi never understood why he liked Samui before. Was it the comparison of name or was it just how cute and honest she was. Guess he has to figure out. Don't own Naruto


**This will be set about two months before Killer bee gets "captured". I just wanted to do a story with Omoi. I Dont really see too many Omoi facfics and I'm trying make a good one.**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 1: The right one**

A sigh broke through the air over Kumogakure not Sato as the sun shined over the village with the land of lightning. A few clouds scattered the sky, and just a few covered the sun.

Omoi, a dark skinned shinobi, sat up top one of the buildings that was lodges into the side of the pointed mountains that Kumo were known for. He looked up the sky in thought on why he was sitting on someones house. He just shrugged unwrapping another cherry sucker placing it in his mouth.

"Hey, Omoi-kun!"

His eyes shifted down to his teammate Samui calling from a bridge lower than the building. He acted as if he did not hear her continuing to look at the sky. He would not usual act like that, but he had to do something to cleanse his boredom.

Samui, a blond haired, emerald green shinobi, huffed at her teammate at him ignoring her. She put a foot on the railing infront of her pulling her skirt down so no one could see up it. She leaped from the railing looking down at the far drop into the water that surround the lower part of Kumo.

The white haired boy never attempted to look at her knowing if he did, he would accept her favor. He aways thought of the pale skinned girl as one of the cutest girl in the village and her looks could play to her favor. He would not deny that it had happened on separate occasions. Eight time...to be exact.

She walked up to his left side with here usual serious look on her face. She stopped about a foot away from his side looking down to him placing her hand on her left hip. "Hey, Omoi..." She called to him. "I need to ask a favor of you."

His eyes shifted to her legs trailing them up stopping at the helm of her skirt. His cheeks gained a pink tint turning rosy in a instant. He mentally shook his head ridding his mind of his perverse thoughts. He ignored her once again looking onto the building trying to avoid looking at her face.

She showed what she would call a small smile placing her hand on his snow white hair.

He won his battle trying not to blush at her touch.

"Omoi-kun, I want to know if you want to accompany me on a date?" She questioned the dark skinned teen.

Omoi moved his knee close to his chest putting his arm on it in thought. 'On this date, as she say, what if she falls in love with me, or even worst all the ladies outrage and go on a rampage? What if the raging mob spreads and take out the five great villages? What if we get married, and our kids become heartthrobs and impregnate someone or become impregnated?' He thought not thinking he over exaggerated even the sightest. Slowly, he stood coming to a conclusion masking the blush that blush that wanted to make itself present on his cheeks.

Samui tilted her head looking to him awaiting his answer to her request. She hoped it would be a positive one, because she did think of Omoi as one of the cutest boys in the village. Next to Cee and Darui, since those two were the most noticeable shinobi in the village. One reason she saw Omoi as cute was his hair. Whenever she touched it, she could hardly handle herself it was so soft. She just his snow white hair.

He turned his head to look to her with bewilderment written all over his face. "Why?" He asked, mentally slapping his forehead wanting to just say he accepted her, so why the hell he did not?

Her mouth curled up into a smile shining brightly at the dark skinned teen loving the curiousity he held. That is what constantly made him such a splendid shinobi. Questions were needed in there line of work or they would always be in the dark. He mouth opened. "Because I have slowly taken a liken to you," She admitted truthfully. "You've help me a lot on numerous occasions, and I've come to cherish those who do things like that," She explained.

Omoi shrugged trying to show a calm and cool exterior, though his heart trobe against his chest. "Okay, cool." He said hiding his blush.

**Chapter End**

**So, how was it. Review, please.**


End file.
